


Safe Zone

by blythechild



Series: Drabble Challenges [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Boundaries, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowhere in 221B Baker Street is safe.</p><p> </p><p>This is fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 100 word drabble challenge.

"Don't touch that! Or THAT!" Sherlock fumes and spools around the flat like a meth addict.

John attempts to find a spot at the kitchen table amidst the steaming beakers and the litter of slide samples.

“Not _THERE!_ ”

He steps away and into a pile of books.

“John – I’m beginning to think that this is purposeful!”

“Well, _where_ can I be, exactly?”

Sherlock strides to a clear patch on the sitting room floor and points. “Here.”

“May I..”

“You may not.”

“I LIVE here, Sherlock!”

“Conditionally.”

John squats resentfully and ignores the cup of tea pushed into his safe zone.


End file.
